This invention relates to a sauna device, particularly to one provided in the interior of a chamber with heaters made of PTC heating members emitting both heat and remote infrared ray to form an agitated current of air inside to make heat and temperature evenly spread all over the interior of the chamber for helping a user to sweat, easy to be collapsed for storing as well.
A conventional sauna device includes a chamber made of an air-proof and waterproof material, and a steamer positioned outside the chamber. The chamber is provided with a zipper for pulling open and close and a through hole in the topside for the head of a user to extend out therethrough, having a chair inside. The steamer has a pipe communicating with the interior of the chamber. In using, the steamer is first filled in with a proper amount of fresh water or fresh water added with liquid of medicinal herbs, and then the steam produced by the steamer is led into the chamber for use through the pipe.
However, the steam produced by the steamer and incessantly led into the chamber for use may accumulate in the chamber and adhere to its wall to condense into drops of water, thus wetting the interior of the chamber and causing trouble in cleaning. Besides, if the steam in the chamber becomes excessive, the relative humidity inside will increase, and the result is that it is not easy for a user to sweat, making the user feel uncomfortable. To solve the above-mentioned problem, a dry-type sauna device has been developed to take the place of the steam sauna device. The dry-type sauna device has a plurality of electric heat plates adhered to the inner wall of a chamber made of high temperature-enduring material to let these electric heat plates electrified to produce high temperature for use. Nevertheless, heat produced by the electric heat plates is concentrated at certain parts and can hardly spread all over the chamber evenly, and sometimes a user may be scalded in case of touching the electric heat plates by accident or carelessness.
The objective of the invention is to offer a sauna device able to transmit hot wind together with remote infrared rays to quickly heighten the temperature inside a chamber and evenly spread the hot air all over the interior of the chamber, enabling a user to sweat quickly and convenient to be collapsed for storing.
The sauna device in the invention includes a chamber made of air-proof material and assembled and supported inside with a flexible and collapsible support frame. The chamber is provided with a vertical zipper at the front side for pulling open and close and a through hole in the topside for the head of a user to extend out therethrough. A heating unit is placed in the interior of the chamber, having two heaters respectively fixed at the opposite ends of a telescopic bottom base. Each heater has a front and a rear netted faceplate and is installed inside with a PTC heating member controlled by a temperature switch and fuse in the interior, with an electric fan positioned behind the heating member. Thus, the wind produced by the electric fan blows through the heating member to let the hot air in the chamber become an agitated current of air spreading all over the chamber evenly.